


with every inch of me

by birdpieces



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Franky (One Piece), Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, POV Robin (One Piece), Pegging, Pre Saobaody, Pre-Time Skip, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Robin (One Piece), Vibrators, i rly wrote all this relationship build up just to finish with franky taking it in the ass, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdpieces/pseuds/birdpieces
Summary: They were not born terrible.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	with every inch of me

**Author's Note:**

> title is inspired by the song Only In My Dreams by The Marías
> 
> i'm disappointed that this is the first frobin pegging fic on ao3. i did not write this thinking i was gonna be a goddamn pioneer but here we are! only the very last section is explicit btw. anyways hope u enjoy!!!

Robin never really got to grow up.

Which isn’t to say she’s not grown. Robin is still an adult. But the gradual transition from child to adult that is “growing up” was lost along the way. All of it was snuffed out by the series of tragedies that afflicted her, living a runaway life in a world that had turned on her. Misfortune became her only companion for the longest time, gripping her, and left room for very little past the constant fight to stay alive.

It’s what she was told to do, after all. Live. But after such a long, miserable time, Robin failed to see the point anymore. All that time, she hadn’t found the joy or purpose of life, never having had the chance to explore all it had to offer. Of course not. After all, you can’t have a healthy childhood with a bounty on your head.

The way Robin understood it, all those milestones, potential connections, a chance to love and be loved; they all burned with Ohara. All she had left were the poneglyphs, a way to recover what’s been lost. That was all she could live for anymore.

\---

“Uhm, Robin,” she breaks her gaze from the White Sea of Skypiea and glances down to Chopper, the way he shuffles timidly before her bringing a small smile to her face. He suddenly thrusts a flower towards her face. “Here!” he squeaks.

Robin gently takes the flower. It has many petals, a lovely purple hue that fades to white at the center, curling inward to delicately embrace the flower’s yellow core. Robin regards it fondly. “It’s very beautiful, Chopper.”

The reindeer perks up, losing his nerve as he shoots a bright smile up at Robin. “Can I put it in your hair?” he asks giddily.

Robin chuckles softly and moves to kneel to bring herself to Chopper’s level. She gives him a nod, handing the flower back to him. Chopper makes a happy sound as he takes it, then concentrates as he carefully fixes the flower behind Robin’s ear. Robin remains still, internally grappling with a fondness blooming in her chest that she is unaccustomed to.

Finally, Chopper backs away to admire his work with a gleam in his eyes. The two of them share a smile before they hear a loud  _ clunk!  _ a little way’s away. Chopper glances towards the sound and screeches at the sight of Usopp having been smacked in the head by a large fruit via Luffy. Robin watches after him as he skitters over to check for brain damage.

Nami crosses paths with her not long afterwards and gasps at her new accessory. “Your flower is so pretty, Robin! I’m jealous,” her lips pinch together as she stares almost-longingly at it.

Robin smiles and bows her head slightly to offer for Nami to try it on. Nami’s eyes widen at the gesture, tentatively reaching out towards the ear where the beautiful flower is hooked. At the last minute her hand recoils, a reluctant expression crossing her face. She withdraws entirely and sighs.

“Ahh―! I can’t do it! It just suits you too well,” Nami admits, wearing a hopeless smile. She takes one last moment to brush a small section of Robin’s hair to the side, admiring the flower once more before moving past her, leaving the slightly flustered archeologist to dwell on the sincere compliment.

\---

Was uncovering the past enough of a reason for her to keep living?

Robin sits, listening to the idle sound of the Sea Train chugging along, on the way to the end of her life. She had long come to terms with it. But now she’s struggling to remain at ease, a dreadful pit forming in her stomach as she mulls over his words.

She peers across the aisle at the man, Franky, as he gazes out the window restlessly. He’s just like her, in a way. A key to the awakening of the ancient weapon. His strong will to survive along with his abilities being what landed him in this train car across from Robin. And despite how the World Government twists her image into that of the devil, he isn’t afraid of Robin. It’s this, and the way he sacrificed himself to ensure she got away with her crew, that put her in a state of unease.

It confuses her. She’d finally found something she couldn’t afford to lose, something worth living for that isn’t just solving the mystery of the hundred year gap. Robin had found a family, a chance to love and be loved. But it came as a grim reminder from a certain Admiral that she isn’t allowed to have those kinds of things. She’s been marked for death by the government all her life, and she doesn’t want to risk losing her friends by dragging them down with her. Robin had already decided that she’s willing to die to ensure her crew’s safety and happiness, and she’d thought she could be satisfied with that. 

And then Franky had to go and say something like that, forcing her to begin to rethink everything.

_ “I can’t,” Robin says, furrowed her brows, refusing to look at him. “I can’t go back to them. I’ll only be putting them in danger.” Her hands fisted at the bottom of her skirt.  _

_ Franky simply huffed, still looking at her. “The only one who’s in danger is you. The government thinks your existence is a crime just ‘cause of what you’re capable of, but that alone isn’t a crime.” _

_ Robin finally looked up to meet the man’s eyes, and her heart leapt into her throat. _

_ “To just exist is never a crime.” _

She stares down at the cuffs linking her wrists together. Such a statement goes against everything the world has taught her thus far. No matter who Robin involves herself with, her curse always catches up eventually and she ends up losing them. She would rather die than have the Strawhats suffer the same fate. The people Robin cares about are better off if she doesn’t exist. That’s what she’s figured out.

Never for a moment has Robin considered it as something that someone else decided. She’s always just accepted it as a fact. No one ever tried to tell her otherwise until now.

To just exist is never a crime. While Robin doesn’t doubt that, can it be applied to even someone like her?

Even as she’s led off of the Sea Train, trying not to look as Franky tries to bite off a marine soldier’s head, Robin still turns the words over in her mind. The man barely knows her. So why…?

\---

The repairs being made to Water 7 post-Aqua Laguna are coming along. Businesses are starting to be able to move back into their designated buildings after operating at makeshift stands while everyone from Galley-La has been working hard to put the city back together. Robin finally got to visit the bookstore she had been eyeing before everything came crashing down with CP9. She left the store with a few new books that she’s excited to read, including one that the owner personally gifted to her after they shared a nice conversation.

Robin’s gliding peacefully through the excited bustle of the city when she’s abruptly stopped by someone running into her. The man looks down at her, annoyance showing clear on his face, before he does a double take at seeing a familiar face. Robin smiles.

“Franky!”

“OWH! Uh, Robin!” Franky takes a step back from her. He’s got a tightly coiled towel wrapped around his forehead as a sweat catcher, and he’s carrying all kinds of supplies under his right arm. He looks like he’s been hard at work.

“I take it things are coming along?” Robin asks with mirth coloring her voice.

Franky’s face breaks out into a massive smile. “It’s going SUPER! Seriously, you guys are going to love it. This ship has everything a pirate crew like yours could ever need! Any day now it’ll be ready for you all to set sail and enjoy all of it’s SUPER features.”

The way Franky is practically buzzing with excitement as he goes on about the ship is very endearing to Robin, and she has to hold back from releasing a chuckle at his energy. But… it makes her sort of sad as well. He clearly cares a lot about this ship, and it’s been his dream to build something like this, hasn’t it? Is he really planning on putting his soul into this “ship of dreams” only to just watch it sail off without him? It seems strangely underwhelming for him to fulfill his goal, only to remain on Water 7 and continue his life like normal.

Was it enough for him to accomplish this?

She thinks back to Enies Lobby, how even after they lost their restraints, Franky stayed by her side and protected her. She remembers his strong grip when he caught her, and it felt like being embraced by nakama.  _ He  _ felt like nakama.

Robin listens to Franky continue to tell her about how much she will enjoy the ship, but she thinks to herself:  _ you deserve to enjoy it, too. _

\---

_ “Good and bad are relative to human and often individual tastes and ends, and have no validity for a universe in which individuals are ephemera, and in which the Moving Finger writes even the history of the race in water.” _

Robin gently shuts the book before moving to stand from her reclined position on the lounge chair. She puts down the copy of _The Story of Philosophy,_ the book that the shopkeeper in Water 7 gave her, on the little side table beside her and walks over to lean her elbows against the railing of the upper deck. The constant, gentle breeze of the ocean air cools everything its touch graces, and Robin lets it run through the strands of her hair as she looks on toward the sun’s slow crawl to meet the horizon.

The sound of bare feet hitting the deck reaches her ear, and she glances over to find Franky finishing climbing the stairs to the upper deck, a glass of wine and a bottle of cola in his hands. He offers the glass to Robin, and she takes it graciously, taking a moment to notice the difference in size between their hands as it’s passed between them.

“OWH! Don’t tell Sanji,” Franky says. “I asked him for that for myself, but we all know I drink cola.” The mischievous smile breaks from his face as he lifts his bottle and takes a large gulp.

Robin chuckles at him. “What a strange excuse to come watch the sunset with me.” She sips from her glass as she shoots him a playful grin.

Franky barks a short, rough laugh, but refuses to meet her gaze. She finds it incredibly amusing, but says nothing more.

They relax together in silence for a moment. The sun continues its descent ahead of them, starting to close in to kiss the edge of the sea in nightly tradition. As it does, the sky breaks out into hues of red, orange, and finally purple at the edges where the light has abandoned. Franky lets out a long-winded sigh before he breaks the silence between them.

“I’m glad, y’know. That you guys forced me to join the crew.”

“Even after what I did to exert that force?” Robin interrupts, fighting a knowing grin.

Franky grumbles for a moment, bowing his head. “I… suppose I forgive you….”

Robin laughs a bit more freely. “Thank goodness.”

He sighs once more before raising his head. “It’s different, though, to actually be here to see my dreams play out. I am happy that I left Water 7.” He pauses slightly, letting his feet drag idly against the Adam wood, before continuing. “My mentor… he never got to sail in his dream ship. But he loved that ship to death.” He swallows, furrowing his brow at the horizon. “He was proud of his creations, no matter what happened. No matter how they end up being used, a ship is neither bad or good. That’s what he taught me.”

Franky’s gaze travels higher, watching the stars fade into the view as the sky darkens. “I want to be here for everything this ship goes through. And I will care for it through it all.”

Robin looks to him, taking in how he lets himself be vulnerable next to her. She understands why, now. Why he said that thing to her back on the Sea Train. And she understands that it can, and does apply to herself. Robin breaks her gaze, smiling to herself as she faces the waves below them.

After a moment’s pause, she raises her head, still not looking to Franky. The last sliver of sun dips below the horizon, leaving only traces of purple, stained on the sky resting directly above the sea. “We’ll care for the Sunny through it all, together.”

They were not born terrible.

\---

  
  


Franky has taken to hanging around Robin lately, which she considers nothing less than pleasant. She’s found herself gravitating toward their shipwright, herself. He makes good company, and she feels like they’ve developed a unique bond after surviving Enies Lobby together. Today, Franky stumbled upon Robin in the aquarium, reading her book.

He lets out a hearty laugh. “Oh? Reading in here instead of in our SUPER library?” He says it playfully as he takes a seat a couple spaces away from her.

“The library’s nice,” Robin responds. “But I like the lighting of the aquarium.”

Franky glances up and regards the atmosphere of the room, the water reflecting from the tank giving it a soothing feel. He grunts in affirmation, not able to argue with that. They fall silent, and Robin returns to her reading. In a few moments, she’s reached the last page, her hand brushing along the inside of the back cover, and closes it with satisfying finality.

The two of them hear the sound of knocking ring against the glass behind them and turn toward the sound. Luffy and Usopp are hanging out in the hallway on the other side of the aquarium, waving at them enthusiastically. Franky chuckles at the two as Luffy begins stretching his face into all kinds of silly expressions while Usopp plays a one-sided game of charades. Robin smiles at their antics. A particularly wide fish then swims between them, and the two young pirates jump around with frustration, trying to see past the creature blocking their vision. Eventually, they give up and run off to head back upstairs.

Franky clears his throat, and Robin looks to notice that he’s scooted closer to her just slightly. “That reminds me, most of the crew met each other in the East Blue, right? What’d they do to force you onboard?”

Robin chuckles. “Well, initially, it was  _ me  _ who forced them to let me join. They brought down the organization I was going along with at the time, in the Grand Line.”

Franky’s jaw drops slightly, staring at her incredulously. “Eeeeh? Seriously? You forced them?”

The man’s reaction gets a laugh out of her. “Of course. They owed it to me to let me stay. I had nowhere else to go, after all. That was his fault―Luffy’s.” Robin looks down at her lap, a wistful expression coloring her face. That was just the first time that Luffy didn’t let her die.

“Hmm, but you’re not from the Grand Line, right? You’re from…”

“The West Blue.” Robin feels herself tense slightly as they get closer to talking about her past.

Franky swallows, hesitating. He probably understands the heavy topic he’s brought up. However, in the end he decides to continue.

“Your island… do you remember what it was li―”

Sanji enters the aquarium and Franky cuts himself off. The cook immediately rushes over to Robin. “Robin-chan~! An afternoon coffee? I’ll make your favorite blend, of course!” he offers, doing nothing to play down his affection, as usual.

Robin simply smiles at the cook. “A coffee would be nice. Thank you.”

“Yes ma’am! Coming up right away!” They both think that’ll be the end of it, but Sanji glances back at Franky. “Want anything, Franky?”

Franky seems surprised at his acknowledgment, and blurts out, “I’ll have what she’s having.”

After Sanji leaves, Robin looks at him. “I thought you drink cola…?” She doesn’t keep her amusement from showing on her face.

Franky blushes, a look that Robin immediately decides to memorize. “Well, uh. I can try new things from time to time, y’know? Plus, it’s your favorite blend, right?” He glances at her sheepishly.

That makes Robin smile wide, a sliver of her teeth showing. “I appreciate your interest in the things I like.” That only makes Franky blush brighter, looking away from her as he studies the fish avoidantly.

Shortly, Sanji comes back with their coffee, a third mug for himself brought with him. Franky starts to make idle conversation with the cook to shake away his embarrassment. Robin sits back and sips her coffee and watches Franky do the same, albeit with a bit of apprehension. She notes the way his face lights up slightly after the first try, and immediately goes back in for another taste. For whatever reason, the sight makes her heart flutter.

Suddenly, a shark is dropped into the aquarium tank and it immediately begins eyeing the other fish hungrily. From there, the crew’s moment of peace comes to an end.

\---

Robin jolts awake in the middle of the night. She’s drenched in sweat, her breathing is labored, and the tall flames from her dream still haunt her, tattooed on the inside of her eyelids. Sitting up in her bed, she takes a moment to let her brain quiet down. Next to her, Nami is sleeping peacefully, undisturbed. Robin tries to mirror that peace in herself but the tremors have already started and she can’t shake them easily enough.

She moves to get out of bed on wobbly legs and heads to the kitchen. Robin searches through their tea selection, finding the container of leaves that’s labeled for relaxation, and makes herself a cup. But drinking this in the dark by herself won’t be effective enough. After joining the crew, Robin had found comfort in the company of others.

Franky should still be on watch right now. Quietly, Robin takes her cup with her out of the kitchen and makes her way up to the crow’s nest. She finds him watching her with a confused expression when she climbs through the hatch, sitting cross-legged on the bench that wraps halfway around the room.

Robin flashes him a quick, empty smile. “Couldn’t sleep.” She stands up all the way and joins him on the bench.

Franky still eyes her carefully as she sits next to him. She’s still trembling slightly, and he notices, carefully wrapping his arm around her to touch her opposite shoulder. “You okay? You’re―”

“I’m fine,” she cuts him off. Unfortunately, the unsteadiness of her voice betrays the sentiment. She sighs and leans back into his arm, refusing to meet Franky’s eyes.

He doesn’t say anything more, turning his head back to watch outside the window. Robin follows his gaze and tries to count every star she can see within her field of vision to try and wind herself down, occasionally sipping her tea.

They share this silence for a long while. It’s not uncomfortable, at least for her it isn’t. Franky however is still keeping his body motionless, wary due to their point of contact. But Franky’s company, combined with the relaxing tea, calms Robin down. The tremors slowly subside and she’s able to breathe deeply once more.

Once she finishes off her tea, she sets the cup down to the side and, a bit daringly, scoots further into Franky’s embrace. Robin feels the man hold his breath at the movement and smiles. She recalls the last time they had a quiet moment to themselves, and how Franky began to ask her about where she was from. She takes one more deep breath.

“I was born on Ohara,” she begins, breaking their silence ever-so gently. Franky turns his head to study her face, but says nothing.

“In the middle of the island grew a gigantic tree. It was 5,000 years old and held a magnificent library within its trunk. There was a group of scholars that used the tree as a base of operations. They were wonderful people. They were my friends.” Robin pauses, letting her gaze drop to her lap. “The island is no more, now.”

Franky remains silent. Though Robin doesn’t look at him, she knows that he’s listened to her story intently. She doesn’t have any more to say, there’s no need to flesh out all of her traumas to him in explicit detail. She feels like he understands anyway.

Silence returns between them, but it’s different this time. Robin feels weightless as she lets her truth stay in the air. Franky isn’t frozen anymore, letting himself relax at her side. Out the window, they can see a tint of blue growing at the corners of the sky, drawing the morning in.

When Robin wakes up, her head is resting against the side of Franky’s chest, and she feels the rumble of his snores vibrate through the man’s large frame. Smiling fondly to herself, she lets herself stay for a few extra moments before getting up and heading down to the main deck, pinching his shoulder on her way out.

\---

  
  


The sheer power that the Paw-Man held was too much for them to handle at that moment. Thriller Bark put them all through the ringer, and they just barely came out victorious. But when Bartholomew Kuma stepped forward, intending to end their lucky streak right there, well, it just seemed unfair. They were all beaten to the brink of unconsciousness, and then there was Luffy, who already  _ was  _ unconscious, completely defenseless.

Robin watched Franky as he was shot through the air, one single hit from Kuma taking him out. Dread filled her chest as he slammed into the rubble, his body falling motionless. She knew they couldn’t win this.

The impact from the blast that Kuma sent at them pushed them over the edge. Not a single person was left standing.

Robin’s eyes flutter open, consciousness coming back to her slowly. She can faintly hear the sound of others stirring around her, but she can’t bring herself to get up just yet. Pain resonates throughout her whole body, keeping her pinned to the ground in stiff agony. But she can hear more clearly now, the voices of her nakama, and knowing that they survived eases the pain, even just slightly.

Chopper appears above her, his poor fur matted with blood. “Robin, are you okay?” His voice rings with panic at her unmoving state, but she meets his eyes with an exhausted smile.

“Somewhat, Doctor…” she manages to croak out, and his face relaxes into that of relief.

Eventually, the pain fades enough for her to move into a sitting position, with aid from Chopper. As Robin looks around, she sees the rest of the crew coming back to the present in varying states. Minus a certain swordsman, she notes gravely.

Luffy is awake, too. But surprisingly, he seems completely unfazed by pain, jumping around like the monkey he is, filled to the brim with a concerning amount of energy. It definitely sets off alarms; he had endured the most out of everyone in their fight. As Chopper makes sure their captain isn’t delirious, Franky cries out.

“OWH! We’re alive! That bear guy thought we were dead,  _ I  _ thought we were dead. But we’re alive!” He brings his giant forearm to cover his eyes that were flooded with tears.

Usopp sighs in correspondence, pure exhaustion painting his face. Nami is still wincing from her injuries. Brook rubs at his eye sockets, despite him not having eyes, as he sits up. Robin brings herself to stand on less-than-steady legs as she sees Sanji flee from the scene all of the sudden. She can sense something is still wrong.

Then Franky is standing in front of her, tears still streaming down his face. Robin notices the paw-print shaped dent in his chest and winces. She’s about to reach out and run her hand over the wound when he suddenly scoops her up into an almost-crushing hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Franky sobs into her hair, clutching her close. Robin’s brain stutters at the use of  _ you’re  _ instead of  _ we’re _ . Even so, she tentatively brings her arms up to wrap around his lower back, smiling to herself.

That’s when Franky pulls back from their embrace just enough to see her face, and before Robin can fully register it, leans down and presses a warm kiss to her lips with a soft *smack*. He holds it a bit too long for it to be considered a peck, but even so, when he pulls away, Robin feels like it was way too short. Maybe because she was so stunned by the gesture she couldn’t even try to return it in time. Despite that, her face is now burning so hot, her eyes locked onto the man’s chest, she fears she might be running a fever.

The moment passes, however, because eventually their cook returns to them, but he doesn’t come alone. Soon, everyone is focused on the bloody form of their swordsman in his arms, and Robin can’t even think about the kiss anymore.

\---

Everyone on Thriller Bark is crowded inside what is probably the last remaining intact room of Moria’s castle, and they’re, of course, partying after an overall victory. Zoro is in stable condition and resting in an area secluded from all the noise. Brook has just joined the crew as their musician, which causes another round of celebrations to ring out.

Robin sits in mirthful silence, as she does at these parties, and watches on as her nakama go all out. They all toss Brook’s light, skeleton body in the air over and over again, singing a cheer welcoming him to their crew. And after he introduces himself once more with his accompanied bounty, the room breaks out into another shout of joy before continuing on to live out the remainder of their party.

Franky is with Chopper and Usopp, dancing on top of the largest table in the room as Brook plays one last song for everyone. As the festivities are coming to an end, Robin keeps finding her gaze gravitating toward the cyborg. Her lips tingle with the memory of his pressed against them, and she lifts her hand to her mouth in thought.

That was her first kiss. Robin’s lived a long life thus far, and isn’t a stranger to attraction. There were always people that would make their interest towards her known. But the distant, not to mention dangerous, nature of her lifestyle never welcomed those sentiments. There had always been that fear of getting too close. And Robin never got to have a traditional childhood. She was brutally ostracized by her peers on her home island, and after that she never got another chance to connect with kids her age. No one ever had a crush on Robin. She’d never received a love letter or been given a shy kiss behind a tree. So beyond that general idea of attraction were unfamiliar waters.

The kiss that Franky had given her didn’t feel like it was out of attraction alone, Robin thinks. There’s been something there between them for awhile. She certainly can say that she is attracted to the man, but more than that she feels something deeper. Fondness that never seems to run out. He makes her feel safe in a way that holds a different sense of security than, say, her captain brings her. She’s home on the Thousand Sunny but Franky feels like a home within a home to Robin.

What to do about these feelings? Robin isn’t sure. This form of human connection isn’t familiar to her. But talking to him about it should do something to clear the air of mystery about the subject. And Robin wants to learn, to fill that gap in her seemingly vast expanse of knowledge. Robin wants this with Franky, whatever “this” is. She doesn’t want to jump to conclusions.

At least she wants to be able to return the kiss.

\---

She’s fairly certain that this is the way to his workshop, Robin thinks as she tentatively climbs down the ladder from the Sunny’s energy room. Truth be told, she hadn’t bothered to take a look around this part of the ship until now. A set of stairs meets her at the bottom of the ladder, and when she descends them she finds herself standing between Usopp’s factory and Franky’s workshop.

Robin made sure Usopp wasn’t working on anything before coming down here. Right now he should be playing a card game with Sanji, trying and failing to convince him that he’s played it before. To her left, though, Franky sits at his work desk, mulling over some blueprints he’s developing. He sticks his pencil behind his ear before tearing his eyes away from his work to greet who just walked in. He stutters, his eyes widening as he sees her, not expecting the archeologist to visit him here.

“Franky,” Robin regards him with a reserved smile.

“Oh, uh. Robin!” He leans back slightly in his chair, the front legs beginning to lift off the floor. “What brings you here?”

Robin stands a small distance in front of him with her hand clasped behind her back, a knowing look on her face. “I believe there’s something we need to talk about.”

Franky blushes, and he laughs almost nervously as he changes his position, now leaned forward to rest one elbow on the desk, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head. He’s not a very subtle man, Robin reminds herself. “Um, about what?” he asks, refusing to meet her stare.

She chuckles, moving to sit on top of the file cabinet directly beside his desk. She tilts her head to try and get a better look at the man’s face. “I think you know very well. You have some explaining to do, Franky.”

Franky sighs, surrendering himself to the imminent conversation. He finally meets her eyes. “I guess I had, whaddya call it? A ‘heat of the moment’ kinda reaction?” The man spares her a sheepish grin. He seems to genuinely think he’s in trouble or something.

Robin’s eyes narrow a bit as she flashes him a genuine smile. “Wrong answer.”

She leans forward all of the sudden, grabbing a hold of the collar of Franky’s open shirt and pulling him towards herself to bring their lips together. She holds the position, reveling in the way they fit together so nicely and the warm pressure of his mouth on hers. Eventually, though, she wills herself to pull back, letting go of the man’s shirt and returning to her initial sitting position on the file cabinet. The red tint that stains Franky’s cheeks looks nice on him.

Franky takes a moment to reel himself back in and leave his frozen, wide eyed state. He blinks up at her a couple times. “Why’d you do that,” he asks in an uncharacteristically small voice.

“I was returning the favor,” Robin explains, tilting her head as she studies him. “Is that not alright?”

“No!” Franky’s quick to destroy that idea. “No, it’s okay. Just… I didn’t think you’d…” He trails off, a look of uncertainty coloring his face as he stares searchingly into her eyes.

“Franky,” Robin starts, her tone serious. “You have feelings for me.” The question fails to retain a question-like inflection when it leaves her mouth, coming out more like a statement.

What results is Franky’s blush darkening, staring stunned for a moment before he regains his composure. “I… yeah. I do,” he admits, and Robin doesn’t fail to notice the way the rest of his body relaxes at the admittance, a weight seeming to visually lift from his shoulders.

But Robin isn’t really sure what to do now. She’s made sure that Franky likes her. She just doesn’t know how to properly express that she returns the sentiment. Heat begins to creep up along her face, betraying any collectedness that she was trying to convey in the situation. The smile that it brings to Franky’s face doesn’t make it any better.

“Oi, c’mere,” he says, laughter seeping into his voice as he leans back, his posture open. Robin can’t keep herself from complying, hopping off of the file cabinet and walking into his embrace. She ends up kneeling halfway over Franky’s lap as he brings his arms to encircle her body. “Is this okay?” His words hang soft between them.

“Yes,” Robin says back to him, letting her hands come to rest on the man’s broad shoulders. “I want this. I...want this with you.” She’s still struggling internally with what exactly to say.

Franky fills in the gaps for her. “Like, a relationship?” He quirks an eyebrow at her, a gentle smile still upon his face.

Robin lets out a small laugh and nods. She closes her eyes and bows her head, embarrassed, but glad she was able to convey that much.

Franky responds with a laugh that rings free, laced with relief. His arms tighten around her, and she lets herself fall further into their embrace, their chests pressed closer together as their foreheads touch. “Okay,” he murmurs in the air between them. It’s hard to tell which one of them leans in, angling their face, but they’re kissing again. There’s no rush to pull apart, and Robin lets her lips move against his, deepening the kiss. She slides her hands up from Franky’s shoulders, past his neck, to cup his face between her palms. Franky sighs through his mechanical nose, rubbing his fingers idly against the small of Robin’s back.

They stay there, their mouths moving against each other, caressing each other, until the telltale sound of boots descending the ladder is heard. Robin slowly, reluctantly, pulls away from Franky, moving to stand a couple steps away from him before Usopp enters.

Usopp sighs, wiping his brow dramatically as he comes down the stairs. “Man, Franky, have you ever heard of Euchre? Cause I sure as hell haven’t. I’m thinking Sanji made it up just to mess with me.”

He pauses, finally looking up all the way and noticing the archeologist in the room. He stands there, looking between Robin and Franky thoughtfully. They can practically see the gears turning in his head at the sight. Finally, Franky decides to speak up.

“Usopp, shut the hell up.”

Usopp squawks at the harsh words, and Robin giggles, choosing this time to leave the two handymen to squabble amongst themselves.

\---

It’s almost too hot out today, Nami thinks to herself as she leans back in her lounge chair, savoring what she can of the frozen mimosa Sanji prepared for her and Robin. She’s made sure that they’re on course for Fishman Island, even if how they’re going to travel underwater is still generally a mystery. Well, she and their shipwright can cross that bridge when they get there.

Speaking of, Franky is on the main deck with Usopp at the moment, testing a new invention that should allow them to catch deeper-ocean fish. Luffy is there to observe, his arms hanging loosely over the edge of the railing as he watches them try to reel something in.

The line surfaces with their catch in tow, and the captain exclaims excitedly at the strange looking creature they’ve found. Usopp carefully unhooks the fish from the line and drops it into a bucket of seawater before they all gather around and study it.

“OWH! That’s a weird lookin’ fish, alright.”

“Can you even call that a fish…?”

“Why’s it moving like that? Is it okay? Is it drowning?” Luffy turns towards the main mast where Nami and Robin are lounging on the upper deck. “Oi, Nami! Can fish drown?”

“Of course not, dumbass!” Nami yells back at him, propped up on her elbows, glaring at her captain with outrage. She returns to her reclined position, grumbling to herself.  _ Can  _ fish drown?

She turns to Robin as if she’d somehow get answers from their archeologist, but she doesn’t seem to be paying attention. In fact, when she looks closely, she notices a blush dusted across the woman’s cheeks. It’s so foreign that it catches Nami completely off guard, unsure if she’s imagining it or not.

“Robin, is something wrong?” Nami can’t help but inquire.

An unreadable expression graces the archeologists face, and she seems to hesitate before looking up and facing Nami. She has a soft look in her eyes, regaining control over whatever feelings she was having to make her so obviously flustered.

She chuckles in that mysterious, yet gentle way of hers. “I’m fine.” The red tint never leaves her face as she moves to get up, retreating to her flower garden on the other side of the platform.

Nami remains paused for a moment, staring at Robin’s back as she walks away. She quickly shakes out of her trance, though, now interested by Robin’s unusual behavior. “Eh? Cute…!” She finds herself blurting out. She’s never seen Robin blush like that before! What could she have been thinking about that painted her face that color?

Franky straightens up from his bent over stance back on the main deck. “Well! Let’s take this guy and put him in the aquarium with the others,” he says decidedly, lifting the bucket and leading Usopp and Luffy toward the hatch to the fishtank.

\---

It’s midday, and Robin is curled up on the bench in the Sunny’s library with a book when Franky finds her. If his heavy steps into the room weren’t enough to alert Robin to his presence, the loud, dramatic sigh he lets out certainly is.

“Robiiiiin! There you are!” The man whines. He stretches his arms toward her and makes grabby hands as he comes closer. Robin giggles at the gesture. “I’m in a slump with this project I’m working on and I needed to take some space. So, I thought I’d come see my SUPER girlfriend!” Robin can’t help the way her face heats up at being called that. She shifts slightly as Franky plops down on the bench beside her and promptly buries his face into her neck, throwing an arm over her waist. Robin brings a hand up to stroke through the man’s hair as she tries to resume her reading.

Franky relaxes into the touch, running his thumb back and forth at her hip. “Is your dress velvet?” he asks, turning his head slightly so he isn’t talking into her neck.

“It is,” Robin responds. “Do you like it?”

“I think it’s SUPER,” Franky answers enthusiastically, placing his palm flat on the fabric and feeling it in earnest. “I’ve thought about wearing velvet, myself.”

She tilts her head down slightly in an attempt to see his face. “Hm? Like some velvet panties?” 

Franky jerks away to look at Robin properly. His outraged expression is weakened by the bright blush burning on his face. “Wh―I...I don’t wear panties!” He gestures sharply to the single garment dressing his lower half. “This is a speedo!”

Robin spares an amused glance toward the subject at hand before returning to her book. “Oh. I didn’t know there was a difference,” she says, feigning nonchalance.

He takes the bait wonderfully with an indignant squawk. “There is a HUGE difference!”

“Well, my underwear looks the same,” she says without looking up, a blush growing on her own face.

“It’s more complicated than that, though!” Franky wails. However, he relents, sighing in defeat. “I give up,” he mutters as he crawls back into his previous position cuddled up against his lover. Robin takes pity on him, tilting her head sideways to rest on top of his.

For whatever reason, Robin never thought being in a relationship would be like this. Maybe it’s the whole giant-cyborg-snuggling-her part that was unexpected. Regardless, she’s gotten comfortable with dating Franky very quickly and easily. The intimacy between them had already existed, after all. She thinks that Franky understands that this is a new experience for her, and him having that in mind has made things a lot smoother. In other circumstances, Robins suspects that she would feel overwhelmed. But in this case, falling in love with Franky has been a peaceful ride for her.

She thinks about next steps for them, and finds that she doesn’t really know of more than sex. Is that where they go from here? The idea makes Robin a little nervous. It’s a whole new level of vulnerability. But she thinks that such is part of being in a relationship. She should want to be vulnerable with her partner, and she does. There’s just the question of if Franky is willing to be that way with her, too.

A wistful sigh heard at her side pulls Robin from her thoughts. She regards the man―her boyfriend nestled against her, his face pulled into a slight pout and squished against her chest as he idly strokes her wrist. She realizes that if she really wanted to, she could hurt him totally and completely, and he knows this too. He puts himself completely at Robin’s mercy, trusting that she won’t betray him. And it’s frightening, this power that Franky’s put in her hands. Letting it sink in fully, she exhales heavily and smiles. Of course Franky would be willing to be vulnerable with her. He already is.

Franky nuzzles Robin’s chin with the top of his head, beckoning her attention. “Oi, Robin.” When she hums in response, he continues. “Will you read your book to me? You don’t have to start from the beginning, just listening might help me break out of this creative rut.” He shifts a bit nervously at her side, playing with the edge of the page she’s on.

Having paused initially at the request, Robin relaxes with a chuckle, reaching to scratch affectionately at the back of his head. “Don’t complain if I’m not very good at it. I’m not used to reading to people.” She straightens out the book in her hand and tentatively begins reading aloud from where she left off.

\---

They’ve been on the sea for several days since they departed from Thriller Bark, so when Nami announced this morning that they’re two days off from the Red Line, it was a cause for celebration. The more active members of the crew have gotten itchy feet, and Robin will admit that she’s felt a bit restless lately as well.

The crew decided to throw a deck party to celebrate as they close in on the New World. Chopper, Luffy and Brook stripped every bed in the men’s quarters of their sheets, pillows, and even mattresses and brought them on the lawn to build a big fort. They eventually had to recruit Franky’s help to make it a stable structure. Robin helped Usopp with hanging lights around the perimeter of the main deck. Everything looks really nice. To top it all off was the bountiful meal Sanji prepared and the spirits shared between them.

By the tail-end of their festivities, everyone is ranging from comfortably tipsy to straight up wasted. Even Franky has partaken in booze, balanced with cola, of course. Robin sits relaxed in Franky’s lap, his arms hugging her tight as he rests his chin on the top of her head. They’re sitting together on the upper deck, leaned against the main mast. He is just a tad bit more drunk than she is, and it shows. What with how he’s practically sobbing while he embraces Robin.

“I have such a good life,” he cries, taking a moment to sniffle before letting out an “OWH!” for good measure. “I get to go on adventures while sailing on the ship of dreams. And the best part is I’m doing it all with you!” He nuzzles his face into the back of Robin’s head at that.

Robin tries not to blush at his inebriated statement. “Let’s not forget the rest of our crew, shall we?” She comments quietly as she snuggles up closer in his arms.

Franky seems to ignore it, continuing. “I mean seriously, I’m so happy I met you. You’re so...so...SUPER!” He brings his hand up to wipe away the tears that have now begun to die down. “You’ve got your mysterious, graceful presence, you’re SUPER smart  _ and  _ deadly. But when one gets to know you better, you’ve also got a huge soft side and enjoy the nice things in life. And you  _ are  _ a nice thing in life! OWH!”

His large hands come up to tilt Robin’s head backwards so he can plant a big kiss to her forehead, making her chuckle. By now, her cheeks are burning from the series of compliments raining down on her. Surprisingly, Franky still keeps going.

“But...even when all the mysteries about you are solved, there’s still that air about you, y’know? Alluring, even without the unknown factor.” He lifts a finger to tap his chin in an exaggerated display of deep thought. “My theory…? Is that you’re just SUPER sexy. Hell, I’d let you just take me. Like, if you fucked me, I’d be sent straight to heaven, despite everything.”

Robin just sits there, feeling like she’s on fire at hearing Franky’s blunt confession. She tries to keep her composure, though, as usual. “My, Franky, how vulgar. Talking about me…” she clears her throat, “doing that to you. However, unfortunately my powers prevent me from sprouting body parts that I don’t already have.” Maybe she’s a bit too drunk, too, playing into his sexual talk like this.

Franky doesn’t seem deterred, though. “Well that’s not a problem at all. Don’t you know I’m an inventor? I can make you something that’s wearable. Comfortable. It’d be easy. And I’d make sure that it makes you feel SUPER good, too.”

“...Huh,” is all Robin can say in response. Leave it to Franky to have a solution for everything, she supposes. Talking about them potentially having sex is making Robin head spin, honestly. And that Franky will invent something so that she can be on top? The idea excites her, but she’s still a little confused about something. “And what makes you want it to be me that does the, um, ‘fucking’?” She asks, a bit embarrassed.

Franky hums, thinking about his answer for a moment. “It just feels right, y’know? How do I explain…? Well, I guess it’s more like putting you in any ‘submissive’ position would feel wrong. That’s how I feel about it, anyway. I just thought that if we were, y’know, having sex for the first time n’ all, that I should take that position. Even if it’s just the one time, it’d be better for you to uh, witness being on the bottom before experiencing it. I don’t know if I’m making any sense….”

Robin thinks about what he’s said, and she thinks she understands. Franky gets the sense that the idea of ‘submitting’ has a bad connotation for her. That every moment where she’s had to submit up until now has been during a traumatic situation. And having not had sex before, being put in that kind of position could potentially dredge up unpleasant memories and ruin the experience for her. While Robin doesn’t think that being on the bottom during sex would go so far as to retraumatize her, she doesn’t want Franky harboring any feelings of unnecessary guilt. It’s not like she’s opposed to being on top.

She exhales and places her arms gently on the ones holding her. “Thank you for being so considerate, Franky. I think that’s a nice idea.”

He sighs above her at the touch. “I love you, y’know,” he mumbles between them.

Robin’s breath hitches at the declaration, and she tries to adjust herself so she can look the man in the face. But before she can, Franky slumps forward, resting his forehead on her shoulder, and begins to snore. Now it’s Robin’s turn to sigh as she leans back in defeat against the sleeping man.

Someone on the main deck turns off the lights that are strung up along the lawn, and the stars glow brighter in their absence. Robin looks up at them twinkling, and decides that the night sky is a nice color before dozing off herself.

\---

Nami sighs happily as she waltzes into the women’s quarters. Robin glances at her from where she’s seated at their table with a cup of tea and a book. “Well! Tomorrow we’re making our way into the New World. Are you excited, Robin?” Nami crosses the room to her bed, but looks back at the archeologist with a playful grin.

Robin hums in agreement, not looking up from her reading. “Yes, I hope the water pressure at Fishman Island doesn’t crush us all like a tin can.”

The navigator huffs, but says nothing more as she changes into her nighttime clothes. She grabs herself a book that’s sitting on her bedside table, and finally her staff before stepping away from her bed. “Okay, it’s my watch tonight, so goodnight! Are you going to sleep soon?”

“I don’t think so. I’m quite caught up in this story at the moment.” She raises her teacup to her lips, trying to distract from a blush that’s fighting its way onto her cheeks. Nami just shrugs, and they wave to each other as she leaves the archeologist to herself once again.

As soon as the door shuts, Robin peers at the clock hanging above it and starts counting the minutes. Earlier, Franky had told her to come visit him in his workshop tonight, and to come five minutes after the assigned crewmember started watch. She doesn’t want to make assumptions, but due to the conversation the two of them had the night before, she can’t help all sorts of ideas running through her head. It’s impossible to focus on her reading when time seems to pass achingly slow.

Robin shuts her book and heads toward their closet. It occurs to her that an outfit change may be in order for this visit. She decides to keep the shorts, but replaces her button-up shirt with a white, thin-strapped tank top that flares out elegantly towards the bottom. When she’s done changing, she checks the clock again to find, with a mixture of relief and anxiety, that her five minutes are up.

She quietly leaves her room, making her way to the back of the ship toward the energy room. As she descends the ladder and gets closer to the workshop, it becomes more difficult to calm her nerves. But when she steps into the room to find Franky leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on his work desk and a pencil balanced between his nose and upper lip, she relaxes.

“Hello, Franky.”

The man nearly falls back in his chair before quickly regaining balance. Franky smiles brightly at Robin as he plants his feet back on the ground and stands up. “Hey, you’re here!” He walks over to her and caresses her shoulders as he plants a quick kiss to her lips.

Robin takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist, reveling in their embrace before pulling back again to look him in the eyes. “So, not to be redundant, but what was it that you called me here for? It sounded important.” Her mischievous smile plays against her words only a little bit.

Franky perks up and pulls away entirely. “Well, I wanted to show you a couple of SUPER projects that I’ve finished working on!”

The answer catches Robin slightly off guard, but she plays along and follows him to the large wardrobe standing against the far wall. It’s very tall, she notes to herself as Franky looks at her with a prideful smile while knocking on the wood frame. Then, he gestures for Robin to step back and grabs the door handles. Except when he pulls on them, the “doors” don’t open outwards, but rather the whole front of the wardrobe opens outward from the top. Franky walks with it as he brings the platform out all the way towards the ground. What she finds laid out before her is now what looks to be a bed.

“Oh my.”

Franky flashes that smile at her again. “Isn’t it cool? It’s a Murphy bed!” He moves to another corner of the room before coming back with a couple of pillows, throwing them on the bed. “Go ahead, try it out!”

Robin takes a seat on the mattress, admiring the sturdiness of the frame and feeling the soft sheets. She takes one of the pillows and hugs it to her chest. “This  _ is  _ nice, Franky.”

The man flops down beside her on the bed, and she’s impressed with how the added weight has practically no impact on the structure. He props his head up with one arm and lets the other move to rest on Robin’s thigh. “Isn’t it?”

He gently removes the pillow from her hold and beckons her closer, to which Robin complies and lies back against the mattress once they’re right in front of each other. Sliding a hand up the back of his head, she nudges his face towards hers until they can come together for a kiss. Their lips move against each other languidly, savoring each second. Her other arm begins to run up Franky’s bicep as he moves to wrap his around the small of her back. Eventually, Robin takes the leap to swipe her tongue out over the man’s lips, and he easily opens up to the sensation, pulling her body even closer to his. She tilts her head so that she can explore his mouth deeper. Their tongues touch and it’s exhilarating, the way they tangle together and drink each other in.

Franky’s hand risks slipping under Robin’s top, caressing the soft skin that he finds there. Robin gasps into his mouth at the touch and presses closer. The jitters that she had on the way here are nowhere to be found, she notices as she throws one of her legs over his. In fact, she finds herself overwhelmed with want _.  _ She wants more of this, of  _ him.  _ She shifts her hands so that they’re grabbing Franky’s ass, and the man yelps into her mouth as she topples them over so that she’s straddling him. Those hands slide around to his thighs, squeezing the supple flesh there.

Robin finally breaks their kiss, and straightens up to admire the view below her. Franky’s lips are flushed and glistening with their saliva, his expression reads as totally starstruck. Spurred on by his reaction, she takes the hands that are at her hips into her own and presses them into the bedsheets. The position causes her hair to canopy around the man’s face as she leans over him seductively. “Is this what you had in mind when you built this…?” She asks, her voice low and dripping with sex.

Franky’s blush completely overtakes his face. “Uh, yeah, kind of, actually,” he replies with a contrastingly tiny voice. He clears his throat, doing his best to regain his composure, before meeting her with a smile that bleeds affection. “So, uh. Wanna see what my other invention is?”

Robin releases her grip on his hands and slides off of his lap with a chuckle. “Oh, that’s right. There’s more, isn’t there?”

He grunts affirmatively, leaving the bed wobbly, and Robin takes note of the tent pitched in his speedo with amusement. He returns with a box in his hands, passing it over to the archeologist as he sits back down. Robin studies the box with intrigue, running her hand over the lid before lifting it off. What she finds inside is, well, just what she expected. What appears to be a harness and what is very clearly a pair of dildos.

She looks up at Franky with a playfully cheerful smile. “Aw, for me?” She places the box down her lap and picks up the harness to hold it out between them. “And velvet, too? Oh, you shouldn’t have.”

Franky barks out a laugh at her response and pulls the box into his own lap, taking out one dildo. “You like that touch? And this will fit into the base like…” he holds out a hand for Robin to hand him the harness, taking it and securing the appendage to the front, “...this. And then the other goes right here.” He grabs the other, slightly smaller dildo and fastens it to the underside of the harness so that it’s pointing inward. He holds up the fully intact strap-on with a big grin.

Robin returns the smile. “All this, only a day after we talked about it? You sure work fast.”

Franky scratches at the side of his head, sheepishly. “Well, I may or may not have already had a blueprint fleshed out for this one.” He gets serious all of the sudden. “Look, just so we’re clear, we don’t have to try this out tonight if you don’t want to. It’s important that you’re comfortable and enjoying yourself or else it defeats the purpose of having sex in the first place.”

Robin leans forward to caress the man’s cheek with her thumb. Her smile is genuine when she meets his eyes. “I want to do this, Franky. Tonight.”

The man relaxes under her touch, sighing through his nose. “Okay. And just know that you’re allowed to back out at any point, got it?” She nods, and they come together for a short kiss. Franky pulls back to set the strap-on to the side. “Now before we actually get to all that, I need to prep.”

He gets up from the bed, wandering over to his file cabinet while muttering something about how he should’ve brought everything to the bed in the first place, and comes back to kneel on the mattress in front of Robin, now holding a bottle of lube. He beckons Robin over to him, and when she lifts up on her knees to meet him, Franky pulls her into another kiss.

Robin’s hands are braced on his chest, and she lets her thumbs run along his skin. They waste no time deepening the kiss, their tongues meeting once again. She hears the sound of the cap opening on the lube bottle, and she pulls away to observe. She finds that Franky has pulled his speedo down, and she swallows at the sight of his cock standing at attention between them. He finishes coating his fingers with the lube before reaching behind himself where Robin can’t see. But the way his hips stutter forward and a moan suddenly rips from his mouth is enough indication.

The sounds coming from the man before her undeniably turn her on, and she channels that energy into attacking his neck. Robin mouths at his Adam's apple and drags her teeth along the column of his throat. She can’t tell if the whimper that Franky lets out is due to her ministrations or the prep, but it spurs her on nonetheless. Franky clutches at her hip with his free hand to steady himself as Robin’s mouth latches onto the side of his neck. She runs her tongue over the flesh there and risks sucking at it. The result is Franky’s hips bucking forward again, and Robin can feel his crotch brush against her clothed one. She experimentally slides one of her hands down from his chest towards his lower region. When her hand brushes over the head of his cock, Franky lets out a gasp of pleasure. Robin curls her hand into a loose fist around him and tentatively begins pumping his length. Franky’s moans grow louder and begin to resemble the sound of her name.

By the time Franky finishes up with his prep, he’s breathing heavily. He brings his other hand forward to grab at Robin’s hips. “Hah...okay, c’mon, I’m ready,” he gasps out between breaths.

Robin laughs airly as she pulls her hand away from the man’s cock, noting the way he whines at the loss. She instead gently guides him back until he’s lying back on the bed and she’s kneeling above his waist. Her hands come to rest on her own hips and slide toward the button of her shorts. Franky watches intently and with baited breath as Robin carefully unhooks the front and takes her time sliding the clothing down her legs. She finishes removing them with just as much grace, leaving in their stead a pair of black panties with purple polka-dots, lined with lace.

“Oh my god, Robiiiin,” Franky whines breathlessly. “You look so hot.”

The archeologist smiles seductively at him, playing with the hem of her underwear. “You should see yourself,” she replies darkly. “You’re an utter mess and I’m not even inside you, yet.”

Franky’s cock twitches between his legs as he sighs through his nose. “Please,” is all he can say as he reaches to tug at her panties.

Robin chuckles, gently slapping his hands away before hooking her finger through the fabric and languidly pulling it down. Her tight curls bloom from beneath the article of clothing as it’s removed, fully exposing her crotch. Franky’s head tips back as he whines at the sight. Once her underwear is tossed to where her shorts were discarded, Robin moves to pick up the strap-on. “Now let’s see if I know how to put this on….”

She stands beside the bed, bent over as she slips the harness up her legs. She pulls it high enough that the dildo on the inside is prodding at her vulva, and Robin looks up to make heated eye contact with Franky as she carefully slips it inside. The entry of the appendage causes her to let out a deep moan, delightfully surprised by the feeling of being filled. From there, the elastic material of the harness fits snug around her, and she revels in the sight of the shaft protruding from her front. She brings a hand to rest at the base of the dildo, feeling its weight.

Franky whines again from the bed and Robin turns to crawl back to the neglected man. Holding out her hand, she beckons him to hand her the bottle, which he does with enthusiasm. She pours out some of the contents onto her hand before bringing it to her shaft and pumping it to spread the substance. Once properly slicked up, she crawls further to straddle Franky’s lap again. “Is this the position you want to do it in?” She inquires softly.

He nods. “I wanna see you,” he says almost desperately.

“Okay.” Robin sits back for a moment and assesses the situation. She decides to first grab his legs from behind the knees, pulling them further apart and raising them slightly so she can settle between them, where she has better access to his entrance. Her length presses against Franky’s hole and he gasps, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her closer so that she’s fully positioned above him. He looks at her pleadingly, and Robin almost feels sorry for keeping him on the edge like this. She finally relents and brings her hips forward, pushing against him until she breaches his entrance. Franky’s panting as she keeps a slow pace while sinking further inside. Once she’s entered to the hilt, she pauses and studies the man below him as he adjusts to the length.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, slowly opening his eyes from how they were squeezed shut at the intrusion. “Okay,” he says and wiggles his hips experimentally. “Okay, you can move.”

Robin nods and pulls her hips back carefully, watching as her shaft leaves his body slowly. Before she can pull out all the way, she thrusts back in, earning a pleasured groan from her lover. She repeats this action, keeping her thrusts consistent as she fucks him in earnest. The movement is almost exhausting at first; she’s never had to move her hips like this before. But eventually she’s caught up in the rhythm and focused on the sounds she’s pulling from the man below her as she slams home.

Franky’s suddenly reaching one arm beside him, reaching for the box that they had placed to the side. Once he’s got it, he pulls something else from it that Robin hadn’t noticed before. He presses a button on the item and Robin’s hit with overwhelming pleasure embedded in her cunt. The loud moan that escapes her feels drowned out by the sensation of the dildo inside her vibrating against her walls. She begins to thrust into the man harder, spurred on by the feeling. Franky gasps below her at the shift in intensity and his legs tense in her grasp.

Their moans echo each other, and Robin’s forehead drops to rest against his so that they’re breathing the same air. She presses deep into Franky, grinding against him until she suddenly brushes against a bundle of nerves, causing the man to cry out in ecstasy. She lights up at the sound and begins to aim specifically at that spot, eager to pull more noises from him. Franky’s voice seems to raise an octave as she continues to hit his prostate. Everything feels so good, the way the dildo vibrating inside of her sets her nerves alight with a deep pleasure, how satisfying it feels to continuously pump inside of Franky, the beautiful sounds gracing her ears. It’s all so overwhelmingly  _ perfect _ .

All four of Franky’s limbs wrap around Robin, his legs bending to clutch her waist as his arms hang off of her neck. He presses as close as possible as his breathing gets faster. Finally, he tenses all around her, his walls closing in around the dildo as he lets out a dramatic groan as he reaches climax. Cum spurts from his dick, landing on his stomach and a little on Robin’s tank top. Robin keeps her pace until he whines beneath her, to which she then carefully pulls out. Franky sighs as her length slides out of him, and he shakily adjusts himself so that he’s sitting up with Robin in his lap.

He brings his hand feel along the underside of her harness, locating where the vibrator is seated inside her, and shifts the fabric aside so his finger can join in alongside the toy. Robin gasps as his fingers enter her and begin pumping in and out of her cunt. She moans loudly at the feeling of his thick fingers penetrating her along with the consistent vibrating of the dildo. One finger slips out from inside her to press against her clit, and that sends her overboard. Robin cries out as her orgasm washes over her in intense bliss. Her body collapses against Franky’s chest, her hands coming up to clutch at his back as she fights to steady her breathing.

Franky quickly reaches over to the remote he grabbed before, switching the vibrator off before wrapping his own arms around her. They sit together like that for a long moment, coming down from the experience they just shared. Eventually, Robin finds it in her to sit back up, face-to-face with her lover. Her smile is tired, but dripping with satisfaction as she leans in to meet his lips. They kiss lazily, reveling in the afterglow together.

When they pull apart, Robin brings her hands up to card through Franky’s hair affectionately. “Thank you, Franky,” she says softly. “That was wonderful.”

The man chuckles as he leans into her touch. “Seriously. My ass is gonna be SUPER sore in the morning.”

“Oh my. Was I too rough?”

“No way! You totally rocked my world, babe. I loved it! Thank you,” he flashes her a full smile as he rubs at her back.

“I love you,” Robin blurts out. She only barely has the mind to be embarrassed, but it’s something she’s been meaning to say to him, so she braves it anyway.

Franky blushes brilliantly, and then his smile grows even bigger. “I love you too!” He declares merrily.

They come together in one more embrace, holding each other tightly with Robin’s head tucked in the crook of Franky’s neck. She sighs contently before mumbling, “We should really head to sleep.”

“You’ll sleep here tonight, won’t you?” Franky asks, pulling back slightly to look down at her. Robin nods. At that, he unwraps himself from her entirely, and Robin scoots off of his lap as he stands up and stretches briefly. “We need to clean up first.”

Robin stands up, too. She gently removed the dildo from herself, gasping at the withdrawal, before removing the strap-on all the way. She quickly pulls on her underwear and shorts and heads for the door. “I’ll come back with a damp towel, so stay put.”

“Yes, honey!” Franky calls after her playfully. Robin can’t help but smile as she heads up to the bathroom. She notices how shaky she still is as she runs the hand towel under the faucet, and takes a moment to splash her own face, drying it off before returning back down to the workshop.

Franky splays himself out on the bed unabashedly when Robin comes back, letting her run the cool towel soothingly over his stomach. She tries to wipe the stain off of her top, too, but gives up and just removes it entirely, leaving her upper half only covered by her bra. She grabs the toy and removes both dildos, cleaning them each before putting everything back in the box. Franky takes it upon himself to put the box back where he was keeping it before flopping back on the bed. He slides his speedo back on and pulls the covers over his body, snuggling into the mattress. Robin takes her shorts back off before joining him.

They relax in bed with Franky’s head nuzzled into Robin’s chest while she’s got an arm and a leg slung over his body. She tilts her head down and plants a final kiss to the man’s forehead. “Goodnight, Franky,” she whispers between them.

Franky cuddles closer, and Robin can’t help but think how perfectly he fits in her arms. “Goodnight, babe,” he replies through a yawn. In seconds, he’s knocked out, snoring softly against her chest. Robin’s heart feels so full as she holds the man even closer. She breathes him in, taking in the fact that she’s in bed with someone she loves, someone that loves her. To think how far she’s truly come causes her to smile privately to herself, and she sinks further into the mattress and into their embrace as she slips off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is the first time i've written full on smut so i hope it was okay lol


End file.
